This invention relates to a disposable portable mask for use by individuals in emergency situations where toxic gas which is harmful to breathe is present in the atmosphere. Toxic gases may escape from continers, or be generated, as in the case of fires. The generation of toxic gas during fires is becoming an increasingly serious problem, particularly as more use of plastic material is made in the construction and furnishing of buildings, vehicles, and the like. Presently, there are restrictions on the use of such toxic gas generating materials. Also, the use of fire retardants with plastic material is required in some cases. Nevertheless the hazards involved by inhalation of such gases are great and have not been eliminated by existing regulations and restrictions. Deaths due to poisoning by toxic gases generated during fires are particularly prevalent in cases of multistory building fires where escape is difficult and/or requires additional time as compared, for example, to escape from single-story structures. In any emergency evacuation situation involving the presence of toxic gases, it will be apparent that the use of a mask to limit inhalation of such gases is desirable. Evacuees sometimes are advised to place a wet towel or handkerchief over their face to inhibit breathing of the toxic gases. Often, however, this is not practical, as in situations where water is not readily available. Commercial gas masks could be used, but generally they are not available. Additionally, they are expensive, difficult to use, bulky, and not easily carried at all times by a person.